


niall and liam own cats

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Barbed Penis, Breeding, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hybrids, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Niall and Liam own hybrid cats.  They decide to breed them.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89
Collections: Anonymous





	niall and liam own cats

It was another lads night full of pizza and beer and video games and movies in just the same way that the weekends of the last few months had been. It was Niall’s turn to host after they’d figured they should swap back and forth when it became a regular thing. They’d both started new jobs working for the same company on the same day and had stuck themselves together to survive the transition. They were opposites, but somehow it just worked. 

They also bonded over their love of animals, hybrids specifically. They both had young hybrids they’d bought around the same time when they finally had places of their own and were ready for the responsibility. Growing up in a time when hybrids were a controversial scientific breakthrough, they had both been hooked by the idea and fascinated by the animal human mixtures. The hybrids were simple in nature, able to speak basic human words but lacked the attention span for full conversations or reason. Instincts were very unpredictable and the intentions of the breeders were questionable until they had finally made them docile enough to be domestic animals. When they started to become common pets, they’d both wanted one as soon as they were able to. 

Niall’s hybrid was the runt of his litter named Louis, but his small size didn’t take anything away from his personality or his beauty. He was spliced with Bengal with tall ears and an exotic fur pattern that swirled in chocolate and caramels. His long tail was always a tell of his mood and was prissy and picky but extremely affectionate and an attention hog. Louis was an even match for Niall when it came to personality, both of them picking at each other constantly. 

Liam’s hybrid was a fancy show breed named Harry (which was short for a name Liam couldn’t remember). He’d rescued her from his twelve year old cousin who had begged to enter the hybrid show world and then lost interest after the first show. Liam hadn’t liked seeing such a beautiful animal be neglected and his aunt nearly begged him to take her off her hands. It had been one of the most exciting days of Liam’s life finally bringing home his own hybrid. A majestic creamy white persian, Liam fought the long white hairs covering every surface of his apartment but loved her too much to care. She was the gentlest creature Liam could have imagined and great company while he was home. 

Both hybrids loved attention and loved when there were more than one set of hands to pet and snuggle with him. Lads night was the perfect opportunity for that and Niall’s hybrid Louis had already planted himself between them on the couch. Stretching out, he laid his head in Niall’s lap and his feet towards Liam, rolling onto his back and pouting for a belly rub. 

Liam could never resist and reached out to rub the soft fur of his tummy. 

“You ever think about breeding him since you haven’t got him fixed?” Liam asked as Louis started to purr. 

“I’ve thought about it a bit. I’ve caught him humping pillows and stuff a lot lately. Just in the last few months, really. Like being touched there too, don’t cha?” Niall scratched under Louis’ chin while he stared up with big eyes. “I started reading about it to see if it was normal for him to act like that and it said that it was healthy and a good idea to get them used to the feeling before throwing them into a breeding situation cold turkey.”

“What does that mean?” Liam asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion. 

“Means getting them hard and stuff, especially if they’re already showing interest. I guess a lot of times they get confused the first time if you try to just throw them into it and then it doesn’t go well,” Niall shrugged, “I figure Lou’s a dude and he’s my buddy, I’m not going to fix him because I wouldn’t want my own balls cut off so I might as well find him some action. Pet him there and see what I mean. I think he’s ready for it.” 

Liam glanced at Niall skeptically and then moved his hand closer to the furry mound of the hybrid’s hidden cock. He stroked the soft fur back and forth until he was petting over the sheath and then, a moment later, the deep pink pointed head popped out. 

“See? He doesn’t need much prompting.” 

Niall kept placing gentle strokes over Louis’ head and the hybrid continued to purr with his eyes closed. Liam kept petting between his widely spread legs until his whole hard cock was on display. He could see the little barbs there that still laid smooth, ready to pop up when stroked the wrong way. It was fascinating to see the features that carried over from animal and human. 

“I’ve been thinking about having Harry bred,” Liam said after a few minutes. “She’s a ten thousand dollar show cat and I think she’d make gorgeous kittens. I think it would be a shame not to.” 

“Maybe we should throw Louis in with her for a while and see what happens,” Niall shrugged and messed with Louis’ whisker reflex until Louis batted his hand away. 

“Might not be a bad idea. They have to smell each other on us when we come over so it would be a little familiar.”

“I’d go forty / sixty with what you’d make if you sold the kittens,” Niall shrugged again and then leaned down to ruffle up Louis fur and baby talk to him. “You’d like to get laid, wouldn’t you LouLou?” 

“Yes!” Louis replied with an excited expression, one that said the understanding behind the question wasn’t quite there and only playing off Niall’s energy. Liam was sure he’d be wagging his tail if he were a dog breed instead of a cat. 

“We doin’ this then?” Liam asked, “Is he old enough to, ya know, come?” 

He blushed as he said it and Niall cackled. 

“I think so. I mean he’s never sat still long enough for me to get him off, but he’s around that age. Why don’t you try while he doesn’t seem too distracted.” 

Liam timidly pet the hybrid and then drew his fingers back. “I don’t know. I think I’ll just trust you on that. Seems weird to do that when I know what he’s going to do to Harry, you know?” 

Niall cackled. “I bet you Harry’s too prissy to let it even happen when it comes down to it.”

“I don’t know about that. I think she’s got the itch. Her heats are a lot more noticeable lately. I think she’d want it.” 

“We could get one of those breeding enclosure things and then just see what happens,” Niall suggested. 

He pulled Louis up and into his lap, nuzzling his face into his fur with little protest from the hybrid that was used to it. 

“I bet you would like that a lot better than humping your pillow, wouldn’t you?” Niall baby talked into his fur and Liam rolled his eyes fondly. He’d never admit he treated Harry the same way, probably worse. 

“I could order one of those breeding pen things and then let you know when I think Harry’s in heat? Then we could just see what happens?” 

“So we’re really doing this, huh?” Niall asked with a laugh. 

“Only if you want to! No pressure. I could always find a stud service somewhere later on…” 

“No no, I think this will be great! We’re going to be grandparents together, Liam!!”

Liam rolled his eyes as Niall launched himself across the couch to hug him up with Louis stuck in between. 

“Oh my god get off me,” Liam laughed and attempted to push him off. “Get off me or I’m calling this off.” 

“Geesh Liam, I thought we’d be mates for life and then you just go rejecting me,” Niall smirked but settled back into his place on the couch. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was a Saturday morning when Liam woke up to Harry rubbing all over his face and being unusually obnoxious. He waited until nearly lunchtime to be sure and then gave Niall a call. 

He arrived an hour later with a large animal crate in tow cursing up a storm. 

“Stupid thing didn’t want to get in the car and then he tried to bolt,” Niall shook his head and plopped the carrier onto the floor with a loud thud, “I think he thought we were going to the vet or something but I guess it’s better this way so we can make sure they won’t attack each other.” 

“Harry ran when you came in the door so I doubt you’ll have to worry about that. Want a beer first?” 

They headed off to the kitchen and left Louis locked in the travel carrier pouting. 

After a while, Harry cautiously came out of hiding and circled the carrier and the source of the scent inside. 

“Hi,” Louis said which made Harry dart back around so he couldn’t be seen but scent alone said she hadn’t strayed far. 

“Hi,” Harry timidly peeked around the corner through the square wire door. “You’re in my house.” 

“Smells like it,” Louis shrugged.

“Let’s put them in so they can get to know each other,” Liam came around the corner and scooped Harry up into his arms. 

“Bye,” Harry said as she was carried into the other room and then frowned when she was put into plastic cage she’d never been in before. She tried to climb out but her claws did nothing against the slick sides and it was two high for her to jump. It didn’t stop her from trying until the cat from the crate was being lowered down with her. She pushed herself up against the far side and looked over at the other hybrid with apprehension. 

“Hi,” the other cat said again as they stared at each other across the small space with no more than a few feet between them. 

A strange lid was placed on top of the enclosure and Harry’s heart rate spiked immediately at the scent that was suddenly concentrated and potent around them. 

“You smell good,” the other said as he sniffed the air. “My name’s Louis!” 

He seemed a little too peppy for Harry when she was so anxious but responded anyway. “I’m called Harry mostly.” 

“You smell good, Harry,” Louis said again and crept closer to sniff the air. 

“Why are you here?” Harry asked. She couldn’t help but sniff the air. Her tail twitched. 

“Dunno.” Louis lowered his face and started to sniff closer to Harry’s tail. 

Harry immediately strutted to the other side of the cage. “Don’t be rude.” 

“Wanna smell though,” Louis followed with his nose leading. 

“I guess you can. I’m in heat,” Harry said matter of factly and let her tail stand out. Louis leaned in and sniffed. 

“I wanna…” Louis started to crawl onto her back before Harry wiggled away again. 

“Excuse you. I’m purebred.” She turned her nose up and waves her tail, exposing herself on purpose to tease him. 

“So?” Louis stalked forward in a crouch, ready to pounce. 

“So I’m a purebred,” she says again like that means something to Louis. 

He crept up behind Harry slowly and then chased her around the circle once. 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked. Louis watched her lie down in the middle of the cage, her back legs under her enough to send her tail straight up in the air. 

Louis stalked around her, his eyes zeroing in on the place below her tail. It was puffy pink skin that looked wet and inviting for reasons Louis couldn’t explain. He crawled closer and then was crawling over her to keep her in place. 

“What are you…?” Harry started and then let out a yowl. They wrestled until Harry wiggled herself away from his hold. “Stop that.” 

Louis watched as she repeated the position and her tail flicked back and forth. He didn’t have to move much to see beneath her tail again. Something smelled so good and he sneaked closer to have another whiff. 

He crawled over her again and this time he didn’t let her have enough room to wiggle free. 

“Stop,” he said and then bites the scruff of her neck hard when she doesn’t stop. She yowled which fell to a low angry growl. Louis bit down harder. 

He could feel her tail around his waist and his back legs crawled closer until his spine was arched unnaturally. The heat from that place beneath her tail felt so good and he shuffled even closer. He wanted to feel it with his most sensitive appendage and let it pop out of his sheath to investigate. A growl started to rumble from his own throat but it wasn’t out of anger or fear, it was out of anticipation of whatever was happening. 

His hips started to hump forward on their own and the tip of his moist dick started to prod. Harry continued to growl but pushed her hips back, angled up so it was easy when the tip of his dick finally slipped in. 

Harry did yowl then, high and louder than anything Louis had ever heard. It made him grip onto her harder and extend his dick until it was fully inside. He didn’t know that was what he was supposed to do with it. Niall only just touched him there on the outside where it felt good. This was something else entirely. 

He felt his tail twitch and his balls tighten, the barbed tip of his dick locking it inside the prissy cat. 

She sprang up as soon as Louis’ jaw loosened its grip and his dick retracted once it pulled out. Harry curled in on herself and started to lick herself where Louis had just been and Louis wanted to do it again. 

“You’re not a purebred,” Harry frowned when Louis approached her again. Louis still didn’t know what that meant. 

He watched Harry dart around the enclosure and then present herself again. Louis pounced right away. She didn’t fight it as much as she had the first time, his teeth not having to clench as hard. It felt good and he enjoyed poking at her and then sliding in now that he’d done it before. She was wet and open for him now. 

Harry let out a low growl when Louis was in deep and the barbs on his tip kept them together. She writhed beneath him despite the pull of the barbs that anchored him in place and it felt especially good to Louis for it to be pulled around by her body. 

He bit down harder as he felt everything tighten up again. His tail twitched from the base which sent a ripple of movement up to the tip and then he again felt the same sensation he did when Niall kept touching him there until there was stuff to clean off his fur. It lasted longer than the first time without Harry trying to rip away as quickly. 

Harry’s growl grew into a yowl and she tried to twist her head to snap at him. Louis released his grip and let her dart away. 

“That hurt,” she pouted while she licked herself there again. 

“Feels good,” Louis disagreed, slinking forward, “Smells good.” 

He sniffed at her once he was close enough and then flicked his tongue out to taste. She batted him away with a clawless hand, but didn’t hiss. 

“That was probably good enough. We can get them out now,” Louis heard before he was being lifted up beneath his arms and deposited outside the enclosure. He watched as the white cat was pulled out as well and stayed still while their owners left them alone on the way to the kitchen. 

“Why did you do that?” Harry asked with a frown. 

“Wanted to,” Louis shrugged. 

Harry turned and flipped her tail as she started to walk away, giving Louis a nice view. She got a few paces away before she dropped down and started to crawl forward with her hips still in the air. She glanced back at Louis and he immediately surged forward. 

Just before Louis had a grip, Harry jumped up and darted down the hallway, Louis close behind in the chase. He found her rubbing against her cat bed, circling around until Louis had another opening to mount. 

He pounced and latched on to her neck, walking his hind legs up until he was at an angle to penetrate her once again. Harry appeared to beg for it this time and let Louis take her neck. Her growl vibrated as the barbs took hold in her again and Louis pushed deeper than she had let him before. It felt amazing and he couldn’t do much more than match her growl as a deep satisfaction flooded over him. 

“Louis! Time to go!” he heard Niall call out and immediately released his hold. Harry curled and started to lick herself again as Niall rounded the corner and called him over. 

“You’re still not a purebreed,” Harry grumbled as they left, but Louis still didn’t understand.


End file.
